In a social gathering or other gathering or association, some people are captured with each other in many images, while others remain distant from each other (and are captured together in fewer images). This behavior can reflects the underlying social relationships between different sub-groups of people. A tool that facilitates identification of different social combinations and associations of people would be beneficial.